classicfandomcom-20200222-history
Octopussy (1983)
The pre-title sequence involves Bond, assisted by beautiful agent Bianca (Tina Hudson), on a sabotage mission at a military air base commanded by Colonel Luis Toro (Ken Norris) in an undisclosed Latin American country and features him flying a nimble homebuilt Bede BD-5J aircraft. The pre-title story has no relevance to the main story. British agent 009 (Andy Bradford) dressed as a circus clown and carrying a fake Fabergé egg is pursued by Mischka and Grischka (David Meyer and Anthony Meyer) through East Berlin. He is fatally wounded by the assassins and stumbles into the British Embassy. MI6 immediately suspects Soviet involvement. When the real egg appears at an auction in London, Bond (Roger Moore) is sent to find out who the seller is and track down 009's murderer. At the auction, Bond is able to swap the real egg with the fake, and outbids exiled Afghan prince, Kamal Khan (Louis Jourdan), forcing Khan to pay £500,000 for the fake egg. Bond follows Khan back to his palace in India, and learns that he is working with the renegade Soviet General Orlov (Steven Berkoff), seeking to expand Soviet borders through Europe. Orlov has been supplying Khan with priceless Soviet treasures, replacing them with replicas, while Khan has been smuggling the real versions into the West via a circus troupe run by Octopussy (Maud Adams), a fabulously wealthy woman who lives in a floating palace in Udaipur, India and surrounded by women who are members of her "Octopus" cult. Members of the cult have an octopus tattoo, which depicts a blue-ringed octopus, one of the most venomous animals in the world, venomous enough to kill a human. A real specimen is kept in an aquarium in Octopussy’s suite. Using the real egg as collateral, Bond defeats Khan in a game of backgammon, exposing Khan's use of loaded dice. Assisted by his Indian colleague Vijay (Vijay Amritraj), Bond foils Khan's bodyguard Gobinda's (Kabir Bedi) attempts to kill them as they race through the Indian streets in an auto rickshaw. One of Khan's associates, Magda (Kristina Wayborn), seduces Bond and steals the real Fabergé egg (into which Bond has slipped a microphone), while Bond is captured by Gobinda and locked in Khan's palace. Using a pen containing aqua regia, Bond cuts a window's iron bars and escapes. His Seiko watch, fitted with a beacon, traces the Fabergé egg. He hears through a microphone that Orlov is planning to meet Khan at Karl-Marx-Stadt in East Germany, where Octopussy's circus is scheduled to perform. Khan discovers the microphone in the egg and orders Bond's death, but posing as a corpse, Bond escapes. Bond infiltrates Octopussy's island and confronts her, only to find out that she feels indebted to him for letting her father, a British major, commit suicide rather than face the shame of a court martial when Bond was sent after him for smuggling and murder some years before. When Khan arrives on the island and learns of Bond's presence, he sends a band of assassins, who kill Vijay before they infiltrate the island. Bond eludes the attempt on his life, but is believed dead by Octopussy. Bond infiltrates the circus in East Germany as it prepares to leave the Soviet base via train. He finds that while Orlov has shown Octopussy the means of secretly transporting a large cache of Soviet treasures within the base cannon for the 'Human Cannonball', he and Khan have secretly replaced the jewels with a nuclear warhead primed to explode during the circus show at a US Air Force base in West Germany. The explosion would trigger Europe into seeking disarmament in the belief that the bomb was a US one that detonated by accident, leaving its borders open to Soviet invasion. Bond seizes Orlov's personal car, where the jewels have been stashed, and drives after the train, followed closely by Orlov in another vehicle. When Bond's tyres are blown out by traffic spikes, he drives the car on the rails, and jumps onto the train moments before a second train sends Orlov's car into a nearby river. As the train crosses the border, Orlov attempts to follow on foot, but is shot by GDR border guards. General Gogol (Walter Gotell), having discovered the jewels in Orlov's car and having previously denounced Orlov's plan for Soviet conquest of Europe, watches the man die, disgraced. Bond's presence on the train is discovered by Gobinda and twin knife-throwers, Mischka and Grischka (David Meyer and Tony Meyer). Though forced to abandon the train, Bond is able to kill the twin knife-throwers Mischka and Grischka in revenge for the death of 009. Bond commandeers a civilian's Alfa Romeo and races to the Air Force base, chased by West German police. At the base, Bond disguises himself as a clown and attempts to convince Octopussy that Khan has betrayed her by showing her one of the treasures she was to be smuggling that he took from Orlov's car. Octopussy realises the double-cross and assists Bond in deactivating the warhead in time. Bond and Octopussy return to India and launch an assault on Khan's palace. Khan and Gobinda flee the palace, capturing Octopussy in the process. Bond follows them as they attempt to escape on a Beechcraft Model 18 airplane, and jumps aboard before it takes off and disables one of its engines. Bond and Gobinda fight on the roof of the plane, but Gobinda falls to his death. As the plane continues to lose height, Bond rescues Octopussy from Khan, and they jump to a nearby cliff moments before the plane crashes into a mountain, killing Khan. Bond is severely injured in the fall and Octopussy is left precariously hanging from the cliff by one hand, but they make it to safety. While M (Robert Brown) and Gogol discuss the return of the jewellery, Bond recuperates with Octopussy aboard her private boat in India.